Large industrial compressor systems can have complex designs, assembly and maintenance procedures. Typically, compressor systems are built with a base frame that support air end and drive system assemblies. Prior base frames often times required a special foundation to adjust for height differences between the compressor and other subsystems such as heat exchange systems or the like. When designed for a one-off system, base frames can be expensive to manufacture and can sometimes cause difficulties with installation and maintenance. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.